


Wicked rewrite

by Shirawolf



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirawolf/pseuds/Shirawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale skin,<br/>Light blue eyes,<br/>Scarlet cheeks, and a<br/>Genuine smile.<br/>That's the girl I want to be.<br/>There's a boy I know, and a girl I don't.<br/>And I wish she was me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked rewrite

Pale skin,  
Light blue eyes, Scarlet cheeks, and a, genuine smile That's the girl I want to be, There's a boy I know, And a girl I don't. And I wish she was me. Gentle hands, Gentle smiles, His soft hand fits snugly in mine. With him is where I want to be. But for what I am, I can't have him. He won't want me...

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda something I thought up.  
> It's the story of a Vampire girl who falls in love with a human boy, but she can't love him because of what she is.  
> So one day she wishes of what it would be like to be a human girl.  
> The first part is her describing what she'd look like.  
> As the last part is when she finally runs into the human she wanted to be.


End file.
